She finally said it
by blueglassmoon
Summary: a simple fic about a girl who gave a gift to her beloved childhood friend during Christmas. A very short one-shot for Christmas.


**Ara! A one shot by me! *q* i was supposed to publish this on Christmas day but I was so busy that i didnt finish this on time. *w* it's very short and not the sweetest story out there. but please, R&R XDDDDDDD thank you very much and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

It's falling... snows are falling anywhere. Pure white powder and all glittery. Very cold when touched that could shiver your spine.

In a playground, a teal haired girl in her winter clothing stares at the sky while sitting on the swing. You can see her breath coming out from her pink lips. Her luscious forest eyes continue to stare at the dim sky as the snow falls on her doll-like face.

"Should I go back?" she muttered softly under her breath.

The twin-tailed girl just sighed as an answer to her own question. Her feet sway back and forth as she continues to stare at the sky. Miku, the lonely looking girl, ran away from the Christmas party of her class. She felt that she is not needed there; she felt that she does not exist… in his eyes. The guy she likes was busy chit-chatting with her other classmates. She's too shy to approach him. So she rather gets away from him and ran into the playground, alone.

"No one would ever notice that I disappeared at the party anyway."

Yes, no one would. Miku is not very noticeable. It's not like she does not have any friends. Rin and Gumi are her friends but Rin went to different school while Gumi is not present at the party because she went with her family to Hokkaido to spend their Christmas vacation. She does not have many friends in her class. Miku is very shy and does not talk that much. Yes, she's truly adorable and nice that many boys have a crush on her. Even though she's 16, she doesn't have any boyfriend yet. Mikuo, her older brother, is very protective and forcefully shrugs off every guy that tries to go near his sister. For him, Miku is a very fragile girl that you have you take VERY VERY good care of her.

"I think I should go home instead. Mikuo must be lonely being alone and all right now."

Even though her big brother is annoyingly protective, she still deeply cared for him and loves him very much. Sibling kind of love of course. Anyway, their parents are working overseas so the two of them are the only ones who are living in their house. They are rich but Mikuo does not want to hire some maids. He's capable of house chores and he does not trust strangers that easily just like he does not trust any guys for his sister. He really does love his sister.

Miku was about to stand up when she heard some footsteps. The sound is increasing and it's getting closer to her slowly. Miku gulped, too nervous to see who the owner of the footsteps is. She's all alone in the playground and its night time. The possibility it's a bad guy is quite high. She does not know any self-defence technique that might help her.

_What should I do… What should I do… Oh God, Miku, please calm down and think, _she thought. She took a hold of her perfume spray inside her bag. That might help her escape from the danger approaching.

"Hey, Mi-"

"D-Don't you dare!" she said, suddenly turned around and ready herself to spray the perfume on the stranger's face.

"W-woah! W-wait, Miku!" a startled but gentle voice said. "It's just me!"

"Huh?" she recognized that voice. That melody-like voice that she loves to hear every day. And she knows the owner very well. "K-Kagamine?" she muttered softly, surprised at the person who approached her behind the shadows.

"I already told you to drop the formality, Miku. Call me 'Len' at least," the blonde boy named Len said, scratching the back of his head. "Really! Miku! What the hell are you doing here?! Especially, outside the school. You left without telling anyone in the class especially me who is your childhood friend," he's half angry and a hint of worry in his voice could be seen.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kagamine. I-it's just that-"

"Miku, I told you to drop the formality."

"O-okay… Uhm… L-L-Len, e-everyone is enjoying the…party so I…left without saying… I-I don't wanna bother them…at least," she explained nervously. He's angry, very angry, she could feel it. She does not understand why he's very angry at the fact that she left without telling anyone especially him.

"How about me?" his voice lowered a bit.

"Y-you w-were busy w-with the others…so I-"

"God Miku! You may approach me anytime. Busy or not! Don't make me worried again! You hear me?" he said, grabbing both of her shoulders. He's definitely angry.

Miku flinched at his grip. His beautiful cerulean eyes narrowed at her, full of rage. She's too nervous that she's trying to suppress her tears. "I'm so sorry, Len. My apologies," she said, her body is trembling a bit, tears finally flow on her face.

"E-eh? Woah! I'm so sorry, Miku! Please don't cry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Len quickly took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped her tears. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry I shouted at you. I'm really sorry," he said, his voice is gentle and very caring, his gentle eyes never leaving hers.

Miku just nodded as her response, her cheeks are getting redder at how gentle Len is now. Then suddenly, she felt a warm sensation on her other gloved hands. She then realized that Len is holding her hand.

"Let's go back to the party, Miku. Our classmates are waiting," he said, smiling at her.

"Uhm…" she said, tugging back her hand. "T-there's something I-I want to g-give you first," she said softly.

"What is it?"

_I should grab this chance and tell him right now,_ she thought. Miku opened her bag and took out a yellow box with red ribbon on top. She gently handed it to Len with her eyes shut closed, "M-merry C-christmas, Kaga- L-Len! A-and…" she inhaled nervously then exhaled slowly, "A-advance happy birthday," she finally said it.

Len's eyes are wide opened at her. She just greeted her happy birthday and she's also giving her a gift. He's so happy that he wants to shout it so much. Not bothering himself on the gift, Len suddenly pulled Miku to him and embraced her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"You don't know how happy I am right now, Miku. I'm truly happy. Thank you, thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," she said, pulling herself off Len's warmth. "Here, please accept my gift."

Len took the box and opened it excitedly just like a little child who was given a gift by Santa Claus. He took out a beautiful yellow knitted scarf with his name, Len, patched on it.

"You made this?"

Miku just nodded in response, "hope you like it."

"Who wouldn't like it? I love it, Miku, I really love it," he said, giving her his best smile.

Miku felt relieved that Len loved her simple gift. She does not if he will like the scarf and since its winter, she decided to make one for him. Mikuo suggested to her to give Len some banana flavoured cookies but she does not agree in giving something that wouldn't last and wants to give something useful instead.

"Hey, Miku. You made me so happy tonight that I cannot think of any in return," he said, breaking the silence.

"Y-you don't have to return something! I'm already happy that you like it. I-it's already enough for me."

"Excuse me for a bit."

Len leaned closer, cupping her cherry-colored cheeks. Miku's lips trembled at how close they are and shut her eyes close instead. She then felt soft pressure on her pink lips, gently moving on it. Len's kissing her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Their kisses moved from gently and slowly to passionately and deeper as their tongues explore each other's mouth. After a moment, the two of them pulled off, catching some air.

"I changed my mind. Let's stay here instead," Len whispered softly, burying his face in the curve of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"B-but-"

"Let me stay like this, okay?"

The two of them continued to stay like that under the night sky. Their warmth covering each other as the white snow falls from the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Miku… I love you."

The teal haired girl just gave the perfect sweetest smile that moment. She just nodded slightly as tears fall down on her cherry-colored cheeks, her arms embracing her beloved tightly. "I love you, too, Len."

She finally said it.


End file.
